My candy's wonderland
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: *SPIN OFF TO YOU ARE THE WORLD TO ME* The Halloween dance is here! And Bue and Lysander have agreed to go together as Alice and The Hatter. But what happens when Bue follows Nathaniel down the rabbit whole and gets confused as Alice? Now this world is creepy. Everyone here looks exactly like the students at sweet amoris! Rated T for safety. Has fantasy,humor AND a touch of romance


**Bonjour my fellow readers! I just found a picture of My Candy Love with some Wonderland flare. And I got the idea for this spin off of my story! I hope you all love it. And consider it as a special for this spooky week.**

**And I'm warning you that if you haven't read **_**you are the world to me**_** you won't understand. You don't necessarily need to read it but still…**

**J'te Amie! Arrivederci. **

My Candy's Wonderland.

Finally the day is here!

Halloween! The day of flamboyant dresses and magnificent parties!

Or that was back then…

NOW it is the time of year little kids play dress up and beg for some candy.

Boys take the opportunity to 'trick' the neighbor hood houses and wrap them with toilet paper.

Girls dress up as total sluts and no one can say anything about.

Adults enjoy the specials on TV

And only the normal people dress up as their fictional idols and throw parties to celebrate them…

I just finished helping to decorate the gym for tonight's dance.

Or at least the other people call it dance. The teacher said it was "A youthful masquerade."

I always wanted to go to a masquerade!

Put on some fine dresses and masks and being swooned by the first stranger that offers you his hand.

And we can both dress up as our characters and wear a mask.

Is that how it used to work? I don't know.

"Great job Bue!" Praised the coach. Admiring my spiders that hung up the ceiling.

"It brings a whole new push to the decorations." He added looking around the gym.

I glanced at the skeletons, the witches and spider webs that hung around the whole place.

The purple and black wallpapers brought more vibrant look around. I know that when the lights go off it will look better. And with the affects of the disco ball.

I don't know how this looks like a masquerade.

"Why thanks you sir but they're just spiders."

He chuckled. "Spiders that looks wonderful."

I smiled and admired my work. "When are the food and tables coming?"

Before coach could answer, the door swung open and in came Castiel and Lysander. Both helping in the table of refreshments.

"HERE!" Yelled Lysander. They let the multi colored table down on its spot.

"Two more to go." Confirmed Castiel to the coach.

I smiled at the two. And they came walking towards me.

"Hey Bue." They both greeted. Ly with his usual energetic tone and Cas with his irritated one.

"Cas! Helping out are we?" I commented rubbing his shoulder.

He shrugged." Only for the extra credit."

_Of _Course_. _

He was wearing his usual rocker punk look. Ly on the other hand was wearing his Mad Hatter costume, which we both agreed he would wear for tonight.

He gasped at my outfit. "What the-"

The coach gave Ly a threatening look.

"Pickles..." He retreated what he was about to say and I laughed. "Are you wearing?"

I look down at my baggy long sleeved t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"What do you mean?"

He started to shake my arms. Thus resulting to shake my whole body.

"THIS! You're supposed to wear your Alice costume! There's no Mad Hatter with no Alice!"

I quickly pushed him away before bad things happened.

I started to rub my shoulder where my patches are.

"Be careful will you?! And I was going to change after I finished decorating!"

"Which you are…" Interrupted the coach.

"You can go change Bue. The dance is about to start in a few minutes. These two will help me get everything else."

I nodded.

Ly looked spooked and Cas was spaced out. Ly grabbed me and hugged me before I could leave.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!"

I chuckled. And escaped his arms before he shocked me. "It's alright." I said rubbing his arms.

"I'll be right back guys!"

I jogged all across the gym and went out the doors.

The whole school was empty. One light shined the whole hallway and the classrooms were all empty.

Except for Mrs. Le Pierre My French language teacher. She was grading some of our tests from today.

I walked over to my locker and put the combination on.

I took my bag and pulled out a grocery bag inside of it. Full with my makeup and outfit.

Next to the lockers was the Ladies room so I entered.

IT took me some time to put on everything. The dress was complicated (Or I'm just not used to them. I never wear dresses. This will be the only time I actually have.) And the shoes were a pain.

Then came the makeup and the hair. I just tied my hair in a pony tail (If I let it down I'd look like a blueberry.)And put on the black ribbon. The makeup was difficult to follow. (I oppose to make up. But for today I made the exception.)

I looked myself in the mirror. The perfect Alice. Only that she was blond (Or originally brunette like the real person) not a blue hair.

I loved how the striped stockings looked on me. But I added something for my shoulders. I bought some extra stockings and cut them so I could put them on my shoulders. Didn't look bad really.

I took the stuffed rabbit that came with the costume and headed outside.

I put my bag back in my locker and went to the gym.

The dance was all up and going. And once I stepped inside a girl handed me my mask.

It was practical. With floral designs and everything.

I put it on. And searched for Ly and Cas.

The music was so loud it throbbed in my ears. It felt as if the whole room was shaking with the beat.

_Earthquake! _

I had to push away some few people. Two red riding hoods and three spider men.

_God don't these people have any imagination? This looks NOTHING like a masquerade! _

Luckily I found no one with my costume. This was weird because you would've guessed being Alice for Halloween was practical. Or common.

I finally found Ly and Cas. Ly with his Hatter costume and Cas…with his usual outfit.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked loudly.

"Your worst nightmare.' He replied irritated.

I rolled my eyes at him. He just smirked.

Ly took my hand and spun me around.

"Who's ready for a Un-Birthday?" He said in a sing song voice.

Cas clapped his hands. "Aww…look at you two! The couple of the evening. Alice and the Hatter."

"Why thank you." We both said in unison.

"But it would've been better if you came as someone. Maybe the hare?"

I added playfully. Cas just nudged me and scoffed. "Hell no! I don't dress up!"

"But it's fun! " Said Ly and they both started to joke around.

For some reason my eyes got sight of the front door. The one heading outside instead of inside.

The whole room sounded muffled. AS I followed a blond figure outside.

I thought it was Nathaniel. And I hoped he was. I wanted to see his costume and see his reaction when he saw mine.

I pushed the door and stepped outside. I saw a shadow in the corner of me eye and figured It was Nat.

"Hey Nat!" I greeted hopefully.

He turned around and looked at me questionably.

He was wearing a costume alright. A black tuxedo with a pocket watches dangling from its pocket. White pants and gloves. And a top hat with white rabbit ears sticking out from it.

I chuckled and hugged him tightly. "You dressed as the white rabbit! Amazing!"

He pushed me away abruptly and looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"What are you mad?!" He yelled.

"What? Nat are you alright?"

He took a look at his watch and gasped horribly. "WE must not DWADLE! I am very late!" He said running.

I followed right behind him. "WAIT! Late for what?"

He took my hand and started to run through the parking lot. Gasping for air every now and then.

"For the red queen's ball! Of course! What's gotten into you?!"

I felt kind of insulted with his tone. "No! What's wrong with you?"

He stopped abruptly. And it took me some time to find out we were near a tree.

"Nat!" I growled. "What's wrong?!"

He looked furious. "Quit dawdling!" He said and pushed me gently.

I stumbled and down went through a black….HOLE!

I screamed as I kicked the air and circled my arms.

I was really falling! I saw Nat (Or whatever he is!) Falling right behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHERE AM I GOING?!" I screamed at him. And grabbed him by the collar of his tuxedo.

"To wonderland!"

"WHAT?!"

I just continued screaming.

I felt like my stomach hit its bottom and was rising back up to get out my mouth. I felt my skirt rise up and I struggled to keep it down.

Nat-Rabbit looked comfortable with the fall.

Suddenly out of nowhere ten different types of items appeared in mid air.

One being a lamp, a map, a fairytale book, tea pots, tea cups and pocket watches and…Well everything!

I grabbed Nat again by his collar.

"STOP THIS INFERNAL MADNESS OR ITS RABBIT SEASON!"

He just smirked and we continued falling…

Deep…

Deep down…

Into oblivion.


End file.
